Foresight
by Invader Mel1
Summary: Around Christmastime Dib finds himself very lonely. He runs away from home and lives on the street for a while. When a mysterious girl gives him a miraculous gift, he questions his actions. Yeah, I know it’s a little late for a Christmas fic…but, what
1. Prologue

Foresight  
  
SUMMARY: Around Christmastime Dib finds himself very lonely. He runs away from home and lives on the street for a while. When a mysterious girl gives him a miraculous gift, he questions his actions. Yeah, I know it's a little late for a Christmas fic…but, what the hay.  
  
Prologue: Why Don't You Love Me?  
  
It was a cold December night. Mysterious Mysteries had not yet showed, but he had to leave now. If he were to get out at all, it'd have to be now. After much deliberation, he had decided that this was the only way out without killing himself. He was going to run away. Of course, Gaz usually didn't give him the time of day, and his dad was at work, so getting out would be easy.  
  
'Why don't you love me?' Dib thought to himself as he stared in misery at the house and all its depressing memories of the past, 'Why don't you listen? Why don't you care?' Clenching his fists, he bolted off into the distance, hoping never to be seen again by his family whom had all but forsaken him in the desolate abyss of a world. 'Why shouldn't I leave? It doesn't matter. No one cares about me anyhow. I'll be doing them all a favor by getting out of their way.'  
  
It was cold. Very cold. Dib wished he had brought something to wear over his clothes. He rested in a small pile of snow and shivered. Shivering, cold and alone, Dib closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep in the ominous silence of the forbidding world of which he had been so cruelly abandoned.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aww...so sad. __ I was inspired after a conversation with my dad about how Dib's family hardly pays any attention to him (Yeah, he's a fan too. It's so cool) Well, I got this idea when I was watching TV or something. I think I was watching Frasier, so I don't know how I got this idea from that. It's going to get pretty neat. I know it's short. Next chapter is coming up soon. 


	2. Chapter One

Foresight  
  
Chapter One – The Visitor  
  
It was five days after he had left. Dib now lay under a bare tree and awoke slowly as the early morning sunlight penetrated his eyelids. A girl walking by stopped when she saw him and threw up her arms.  
  
"What happened? Are you hurt?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm okay."  
  
"What's wrong? No kid should be out this early!"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Probably the same reason as you. I ran away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"A loved one died."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"My family doesn't love me."  
  
"Hey, you used to have a puppy, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes. How'd you know?"  
  
"I can't tell you. What was his name?"  
  
"Rusty. I liked Rusty."  
  
"Dib?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have a present for you. After all, it's Christmas."  
  
"Really? You have a present for me?"  
  
"Yes. Here." From behind her, a golden retriever toddled into view and stared affectionately into Dib's eyes.  
  
"Rusty?" The dog licked his hand and let out a small "woof." "How'd you..." Dib looked up to where the girl was in perplexity. All that remained of her was a scarf. He looked back at the dog and it was almost as if he said, "She's a ghost." Forgetting the events quickly, Dib ruffled the fur of the lovable creature and whispered in his ear, "It's okay, boy, we're going to be okay."  
  
Rusty gaped at Dib again; only this time sorrow was in his eyes. He could nearly tell what he was thinking, "I want to go home..."  
  
"It's okay, boy, we're going home. We're going home." 


	3. Chapter Two

Foresight  
  
Chapter Two – The Gift  
  
The door slammed open as Dib walked in with Rusty following closely behind. Everything seemed normal, except Gaz was a little shocked at seeing her brother again after five days. "Where were you?"  
  
"I ran away, but then I got a little sense knocked into me."  
  
"Well, I've had to do the dishes alone because of it. There are some dishes with your name on it."  
  
"Where's Dad?"  
  
"At work, as usual. I don't think he even knows you were gone."  
  
"Oh. Come on, Rusty."  
  
"Rusty? Didn't we use to have a puppy named Rusty?"  
  
"Yeah. This is he."  
  
"Whatever." Dib entered the kitchen with Rusty ambling right behind.  
  
"So what if Dad can't be here for Christmas? From now on, I'm not going to be alone. You'll be right there with me, never calling me crazy or insane. I sometimes wonder...just what kind of world is it that I live in?" 


End file.
